An electronic device, such as a mobile phone or a smartphone, includes a touch panel and a display, as well as a translucent panel made of glass or the like for protecting the touch panel and the display.
A capacitance type touch panel may have a transparent electrode to be bonded to a translucent panel, and may have a lead wire located on the outer periphery of the transparent electrode to extract an input signal from the transparent electrode.